Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
Wszystko graa... [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif Samej jest mi smutno D: Nie wierzę, że odchodzę od Pokemonów... :*( Uzupełnij swój profil w Opowiadaniu Unova. I jeśli możesz w moim anime na neo soul silver wiki też. I nie zapomnij dodać tam swojej kolejnej Odznaki, bo jak na razie to ja ci uzupełniam Odznaki. Scraggy Możesz, ale czy na NSS? ^^" Osobiście tam nie wchodzę, a wolę zaglądać czy nie pomylisz się z charakterem, ewolucją, atakami itd. ^^" Ale tu na przykład możesz :D Co do pomocy do by się przydała do uzupełnienia numerów dexa :P To co ostatnio robię :P Błagam o to xD http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Mika444/Sermogi :3 a możesz jeszcze numery z dexu w tabelce? Tam Polagen dex też pliska Plik:AltL.gif spoko, ja robię styl kopiuj wklej xD ok idę pa http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:SELENE22/Opowiadania_zwierz%C4%85t Zapiszesz się? Dobra, jak chcesz to weź coś z netu. Selene Wielkie thx za to, że mi pomagasz! :D Serio to wielka pomoc ^^ Jak już, to jak ponumerujesz do Salutaia, to odpocznij, bo ja wtedy pouzupełniam info o poku :3 ok, z czystej ciekawości.. podoba ci się ten wygląd: 150px ? ups, thx xDD ok thx :D ja idę jeść pa ^^ Tą Bulbasaur złapie Kate nie Jun. Zresztą na obrazku do odcinka "Uratować Bulbasaur!" to Kate-May trzyma Bulbasaura nie Jun-Dawn. Scraggy Jak bohaterowie spotkają samca dzikiego Bulbasaura. :P Tak na serio to jeszcze nie wiem, ale spokojnie będziesz go miała. Scraggy Niech ci będzie samica -_- --Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 18:25, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Bo na wojnie się walczy nie gada. Scraggy Zapraszam do lektury HS084 :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:38, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Ostatnio mam mało czasu ;) - PiPi 100px już weszłam ;) - PiPi 100px A tak wogóle to kiedy doczekam się reszty DP002 co???? - - PiPi100px Hejka ;p - PiPi 100px wejdz na gg "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 17:36, lis 6, 2012 (UTC)" zabardzo teraz nie mogę, ale jestem na gg - PiPi 100px hej ;) jestem na gg ;p - PiPi 100px spx =D - PiPi 100px Hej zrobisz wydarzenia do kilku odcinków w Anime? To ja mogę napisac treść ;) - PiPi 100px Czesc zrobisz mi ten obrazek aby mial tlo?? 150px prosze bo ten jest do twojego anime terra :) "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 17:29, lis 16, 2012 (UTC)" Hejka! ViVa mam pytanie. Mogę ,być w anime ,od was straszy o rok dwa? Będę takim Brockiem XD A i mogę mieć ,na początku 3 potworki ,ale będę je ujawniał co kilka odcinków. Ok? A i ,czy będzie możliwość pisania odcinków na zmianę? I ,czy będzie jakaś liga ,czy coś? Pozdrawiam ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png THX!!! To jako ,że już trochę podróżuje mogę mieć zaliczone D i C ,albo same D? To ja drugi:P[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png To co D i C ,czy tylko D ? Uzupełniam:P[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Czyli D mam całe zaliczone ,i będę czekał na was ,a potem zacznę z wami od C. Tak? Bo nie czaję XD (To ,przez tą chorobę >.>) ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Mogę mieć Yeticrab'a ,albo jego wyższą ewolucje w tej 3?[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Napisałam wczoraj do wiki, ale jej nie ma.. więc: hejka! :D Mogę dołączyć? ^^ Płoszę :3 jako rywal >3 plik:AltL.gif